


Online Shopping

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 9 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. All Bucky wants to do is go home, curl up with his best girl and shop online, but she has other plans
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Online Shopping

"Remind me again why we couldn't have just stayed at the tower and ordered everything online?" Bucky grumbled as he followed his girlfriend through the crowds jamming the aisles of the Christmas market, carrying at least ten bags full of Christmas shopping.

"Because, mister Grinchypants, I need to be able to see the thing in front of me and touch it to know if it's the right thing for the person we're giving it to. Besides, a lot of this stuff isn't available online so we have to go to the store for it anyway," Y/N explains as she inspects a stall selling stuffed toys. She spots a fluffy looking reindeer with a tartan ribbon around its neck which would be perfect for Morgan. She had just closed her hand around it when it was yanked out of her grasp by a smug-looking middle-aged woman. "Excuse me but I do believe that I had that first," she says in a fake, cheery voice while reaching for the stuffie.

"I'm sorry but I think you must be mistaken, you see, I'm buying this for my daughter," the woman replies, clutching the deer tighter.

"Look, lady, I had it first before you grabbed it from me, so I suggest you hand it back before I do something that neither of us wants me to do," she replies, her patience wearing thin.

"There you are, Doll! I've been looking all over for you!" Bucky intervenes before the woman can say anything that would incite his girlfriend's less gentle tendencies.

The woman is visibly flustered by the handsome brunet's sudden appearance, her hands going lax when Bucky flashes her a charming smile. "I am so sorry for my girlfriend, miss. I'm the one that asked her to get the reindeer. You see, it's supposed to be a Christmas gift for our goddaughter. Something to give her comfort since this will be," he takes a shuddering breath as if to push back tears before continuing, "this will be her first Christmas without her parents, so we wanted to make it special."

"Oh my," the woman gasps, utterly moved by Bucky's speech. "Well, if it would give your goddaughter some comfort during such a difficult time, who am I to deny her that? Here you are dear, and I am so sorry for your loss," the woman gives a kindly smile as she hands the stuffie to him before walking away.

"I doubt she would have given it up if she knew the reason Morgan's parents aren't here is that Tony swept Pepper off to a couples retreat for the weekend before Christmas," y/n mumbles as she takes the deer from Bucky and goes to pay for it.

"Well, it's a good thing she doesn't know then. Now, can we please just go home and do the rest of the shopping online?" Bucky grouches playfully behind her and flash his puppy-eyed expression at her when she turns around.

"Fine! But only on the condition that you make us hot chocolate when we get home," she smiles playfully as she loops her arms around his.

"Deal," he grins as they start wandering back towards the car that would take them back to the comfort of their home and online shopping.


End file.
